Sparkster vs Mario II: Mario's Revenge
by RocketKnighter
Summary: The battle continues between Mario and Sparkster! Who will win?
1. Let's Start With the End

**S V M ****  
Sparkster VS Mario  
****II**

Journal Entry #54

This story begins back when I fought Mario. He was a strong opponent, but not stronger than me. He kidnapped my family - My son, wife, and daughter - and took them away to his fortress in the Mushroom Kingdom. But on his way there, I rescued my son, for I had no time for the others. This, I knew. But I saved him only because I knew out of all three of them, he could help me.

At his fortress, I killed his friends, a weird dinosaur and another plumber, who I believe was his brother. He locked my wife and daughter away and hid the key. My son, Jack, rescued them while I fought Mario myself. It was a fantastic triumph, but I knew it wasn't forever.

Now, it has been years since the battle between us. But I fear that he will be back.

- Sparkster

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Marching On

**Mushroom Kingdom**

There is nothing but debris everywhere, bits and pieces of metal and stones. But there is also a person, covered with ash and rubbish. A man walks up to him, amazed that he was still alive.

"Mario..."

The man picks him up and takes him away to a castle somewhere in the kingdom. After days of experimentations, the project was complete.

"Mario...are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"...Yes, I-a can hear-a you-a."

"Good, are you still in pain, wanting revenge?"

"...Yes..."

**Kingdom of Zephyrus**

Sparkster is living out his days in peace and harmony. Citrus has moved out and went on to have a fine carear as a nurse at the regional hospital. As for Jack, even though he's now fifteen, he is the first Rocket Knight since Sparkster's years of fighting. And Anna is still the stay-at-home mom that Sparkster loves. Jack appears to his dad.

"Dad, what's the fun in being a Rocket Knight if there's no one to fight?"

"Well, before the wolves attacked, it was sixteen years before I got some action."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but that gave me time to settle down and have a family."

Sparkster looks at his armor.

"The kingdom doesn't need me anymore."

"Dad, tell me all about your adventures."

"Well, when I was younger, I was a Rocket Knight. There was another, Axel Gear, who turned evil due to some complications and seeked for the book of techniques. He attacked Master Minfune and killed him. Him and I never really got along, but since he killed the master, it was personal. I defeated him and banished him from the kingdom. He later on went into some sort of alliance with the Devotindos Empire. I defeated the emperor, Axel Gear, and their core to the Pig Star."

"So you were all badass back then?"

"Pretty much. Once the pigs I defeated signed a truce with us opossums, there were no wars. The king came up to me and said, 'I'm sorry Sparkster. You are a relic of the past. You must realize that your time is over.' After that, I started a family."

"And you just left?"

"Yep. Axel Gear was the Rocket Knight in my place during the time of peace and prosparity. But When the pigs betrayed us, I knew I was back. Once I defeated the pigs, everybody realized that I was there to save them. And that they could sleep well at night knowing I am here to protect."

"Whoa. So whatever happened to Axel Gear?"

"Well, when I fought against him in the pigs' lab, I knocked him out and destroyed the core of their lab."

"Do you think he died in the explosion?"

"Naw, he's alive. I know it."

Sparkster looks off into the distance and perks his ears like he heard something.

"What is it, dad?"

"Nothing. I thought I heard a familiar sound."

**Mushroom Kingdom**

"Mario, we are prepared to extend our kingdom. Starting with the hopeless opossums."

"Sir, will we have enough men-a?"

"As long as we don't get swat with explosions and shit, we'll be fine. Now off to the Kingdom of Zephyrus! Let us take them as prisoners and expand our empire!"

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Invasion

**Kingdom of Zephyrus**

The alarms go off to alert the citizens.

"What's going on?" Jack asks his father.

"Oh, no. They're here!"

"Who?"

"Mario!"

Mario jets in front of Sparkster.

"Sparkster. I'm so happy to see you. How are you? I see that my men are taking quite the toll on yours."

"Shut up! What do you want from us?"

Mario looks at Sparkster with an evil grin on his face.

"Blood."

Mario takes out his sword.

"I guess there's no stopping you, Mario. I'll have to kill you myself."

Sparkster clashes swords with Mario, and sparks fly. Jack says nothing, but in shock from how his father is fighting.

"Jack, go get evryone to the shelter! I'll hold off Mario."

Jack runs off and Sparkster smacks Mario's blade out of his hand.

"It's over Mario. I have defeated you."

Sparkster stabs Mario, only to find out it was a transmission from a robot. Mario comes out of a screen on the robot.

"Very-a good. I'm impressed-a."

"Mario, your robot wasn't a pro, you know?"

"Yes-a. But aren't you concerned about my return?"

"Nope. All I need to be concerned about is where you are so I can send you to hell!"

"Sparkster, you were always reckless-a."

"How would you know?"

"I used to know a man that knew a mister Minfune Sanjulo."

"Master?"

"Yes-a. So don't try it with me-a..."

The transmission is cut. Sparkster helps everyne to a shelter before fighting off the mushrooms.

"Alright, time to kick some mushroom ass!"

Sparkster flies into battle and kills many toads (I think that's what they call them). He stabs one-cuts another's throat-slices another's head off- it was maddnes. Once they retreat, Sparkster sets off to make sure his family is safe.

"Anna! Jack! Citrus!"

"Sparkster?"

"Anna!"

Sparkster hugs his wife and his two children.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, but who did this?"

"Mario. He's back and has more powerful men than ever."

"But dad, you defeated him before! You can do it again!"

"Glad to see you still believe in your old man...But I need to stop him before he hurts anyone else!"

* * *

How do you like it? Yeah, I know iot's cheesey but I love it!

REVIEW!


	4. Looking for Revenge

Back at Sparkster's shed, he pulls out his armor, suits up, and takes off for battle! He lands in the Mushroom Kingdom and starts looking there.

"Excuse me everyone! May I have your attention!"

"Look mommy, it's that terrorist from Zephyrus we saw years ago." a little child tells his mother.

"I am looking for Mario! Has anyone seen him?"

"Hey! Why don't you get out of our kingdom?"

"Watch it, buddy."

Sparkster takes out his sword and points it to the man, and he shuts up.

"Why do you want Mario?"

"He and his troops attacked my kingdom for no apparent reason."

Sparkster puts away his sword while the confused townsfolk talk amongst themselves.

"Why would Mario do this? He was always the hero for our world."

"Mario didn't do that! You're lying!"

"Tell that to the piles of ash and rubble of my hometown!"

Mario appears flying on a jetpack, and lands in front of Sparkster.

"This man, my fellow Mushroom Kingdom citizens, has stolen the five sacred star keys! Those keys unlock all of the secrets of the Mushroom Kingdom! Our strengths, our battle tactics, and our weaknesses!"

The citizens gasp in the horror they have just heard.

"I don't even know what the hell a star key is! How could I have stolen it if first, I don't know what they are. And second I don't know _where_ they are!"

Everybody looks up to find Bowser, Mario's enemy, laughing and flying in his Clown Car wiuth the five star keys with him!

"Bowser? But my master said that you stole the keys!"

"Well, I guess this Bowser and your master wanted to rule the kingdom by 'kicking you while you were down' so to speak."

"We have to stop him before it's too late!"

"We? You attacked my kingdom!"

"Don't worry about that now! We have to think about the present! Not the past!"

"Fine."

Sparkster and Mario take off to stop Bowser and save the star keys!

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter.

REVIEW!


	5. A Stunning Alliance

Sparkster flies after the clown car.

"Stop! Don't make me destroy you!"

Sparkster was joined by Mario, who was flying with a cape.

"Bowser! Get back-a here!"

Sparkster was then struck in the arm by a sword.

"Ah!"

Sparkster held his shoulder in pain, and looked on to find who his attacker was.

"Axel Gear!"

"Who?"

Axel Gear snickered and flew beside Bowser's clown car.

"Axel Gear is my arch-rival! He and I have been enemies for over sixteen years!"

"Bowser and I have been enemies for over two-and-a-half decades!"

"Well, I guess they've created an alliance!"

Sparkster slashed his sword and shot a projectile at Axel Gear. The attack had hit him in the chest, not damaging him too much, but it still hurt.

"Ouch! Dammit Sparkster!"

Axel Gear flew toward Sparkster with his sword in front of him. Sparkster swung his sword and knocked Axel Gear to the side. Sparkster and Axel Gear had an in-air duel while Mario shot fireballs at Bowser's clown car.

"Mario! Stop Bower! I'll hold off Axel!"

Mario nodded and flew faster toward Bowser. Mario landed in the clown car.

"Bowser! You and your days of-a wreaking havoc are over-a!"

"No! You will die, Mario! I will rule!"

Bowser punched Mario in the face, knocking him out of the clown car. Mario regained strength and flew toward the car again.

Meanwhile, Sparkster was dueling Axel Gear.

"I will finish you off, Sparkster! I will marry the princess and become king of Zephyrus!"

"I won't let that happen! You will never become king! Even if you do, the people will revolt and many will try to assassinate you!"

"Oh, Sparkster. Have you forgotten that I am a rocket knight too?"

Axel Gear spun Sparkster around and stabbed his rocket pack. The damage made Sparkster's rocket pack give out, and he plummeted to the surface. Mario managed to throw a star at Sparkster's rocket pack, closing the hole and giving the rocket pack power again.

Sparkster started to tangle with Axel Gear, and their fight landed on a passing plane. On the wing, Axel and Sparkster are having a sword duel.

Axel had been hitting Sparkster more, and Parkster grew tired of this.

"It's time to finish this, Axel!"

Sparkster slashed at Axle, and struck his right shoulder with his sword.

"Ah! My shoulder!"

"It's over Axel! You can't fight!"

"Don't think you've seen the last of me, Sparkster!"

Axel jumped off of the plane. Sparkster, in shock of his action, ran to see what Axel was doing, but Axel had disappeared.

Over to the fight with Bowser and Mario, Bowser has gained the upper-hand. Bowser was shooting fireballs out of his mouth and at Mario. Sparkster flew in to aide Mario. Sparkster shot an energy projectile at the clown car, damaging the copter. It started to gradually descend before Bowser did something.

"It's time to show you what I can do with these!"

Bowser held up the star keys, and they shined brightly.

"I thought those were only to unlock the secrets of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"You thought wrong, opossum knight. These don't unlock the secrets to the Mushroom Kingdom! They _are _the secrets of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Bowser had transformed himself and the clown car into more menacing appearances.

"Now! Know My true power!"

Sparkster and Mario looked at eachother.

"Sparkster, are you ready?"

"More than I'll ever be!"

Something then struck them both. A figure cloaked in black, resembling much to a mushroom, had joined Bowser in his clown car!

"Master! What-a are you-a doing?"

"You shouldn't have come here, Sparkster. Mario would have never noticed us if you haden't come along..."

Mario and Sparkster look at eachother.

"Mario! I'll take mister 'Master'. You take Bowser!"

Mario nodded and they flew forward to begin the final battle!

* * *

Next up, the final battle!

REVIEW!


	6. Final Confrontation

Sparkster flew ahead and slashed at "Master". Master dodged and countered with a strike to the shoulder. Sparkster winced in pain.

"Don't be foolish, Sparkster...I know more about the rocket knights than you think.."

"That voice..."

The man in the hooded cloak still hid his face. Sparkster then pulled back the hood to find something very shocking..

"What the hell? Master? Master Minfune?"

The age-old opossum looked into Sparkster's eyes, and the only thing he could find was disappointment.

"Why? Why would you do this?"

"After Axel Gear wounded me, I fled. Axel, who had been fooled into thinking he killed me, left before I had awakened from being passed out..."

"And you decided to turn against us?"

"I couldn't decide! Bowser had taken me in when I fled the kingdom. He hypnotised me into thinking that you were the enemy..It still haunts me that I am responsible for many deaths. After Bowser manipulated me, we came up with a plan. If I became Mario's master, then I could doublecross him."

"Master..."

"I have failed you, I can see it in your eyes..you have disowned me as a master.."

"Master, I can forgive you, but we need you right now."

"Bowser! I am finished being your puppet! You must be brought down!"

"Three against one? That's not fair, only if I have the power of these! I am unstopable! I have the power to control all that are in my grasp! So come on! You think you can stop me? Then go ahead and try!"

Minfune took his sword and lunged at Bowser. Bowser went into his shell and the hardness made the blade bounce off. Bowser then lit Minfune on fire with his breath. Minfune did a spun his cloak around his torso, making the flame extinguish with lack of oxygen.(don't try at home) Minfune then stabbed Bowserin the stomach, but his undershell reflected the blade once again.

"Keep trying old man! You can't break my shell! It's impossible!"

Minfune stared at his feet, then at the edge of the clown car. Minfune then kept on lunging, lunging, and lunging. This made Bowser recoil many times. Right before Minfune made the final blow, Bowser set his hand on a button, then the clown car started to plummet. Ignoring the situation, Minfune luged as hard as he could, pushing Bowser over the edge and sent plummeting to the surface below. Everyone then realized what happened. The clown car was sent on a destruction course for the kingdom of Zephyrus!

"No! What are we gonna do?"

"Wait! I've got an idea!"

Minfune found a bomb in the "glove compartment".

"Well, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that we can destroy the clown car before it reaches Zephyrus."

"The bad news?"

"The bomb is manually detonated. I'll have to destroy this clown car myself."

Minfune looked up at Sparkster.

"Master, I guess this is the last time we'll see eachother."

"Sparkster, you were my favorite student. If it weren't for you, your kingdom would've been destroyed long ago. Thank you, for everything."

Sparkster nodded, a tear just gently running down his cheek.

"Well, you two must be going."

Mario flew off in a hurry, and Sparkster waited a few seconds before taking flight. The two flew off, Sparkster looking back at his old master one last time.

"Sparkster...Mario...take good care of yourselves.."

Minfune pushed the button on the bomb and set it for five seconds. When the timer eached "1", Minfune looked up and said, "Bless my soul.."

In an instant, Sparkster looked back at the explosion made by the bomb. His tears flew off his cheeks and into the darkness of night.

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Mario landed in his own kingdom, kissed on the cheek by Peach in happiness that he saved the kingdom.

Meanwhile..

Sparkster could see the lights of his own kingdom. He flew in to land right in his backyard, and was greeted by his son, wife, and daughter.

At the dinning room table during dinner, Sparkster's wife, Anna, decided to ask a question.

"So, honey, what all happened?"

"In that instant, Sparkster looked up and swallowed his food to speek.

"It's pretty long, and I couldn't be more anxious to tell all of you about it..."

* * *

_**Credits**_

_**Story by...RocketKnighter**_

**_"Sparkster vs Mario" series by...RocketKnighter_**

**_Sparkster trademark copyright of...Konami_**

**_Mario trademark copyright of...Nintendo_**

**_Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
